


Fill Me

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [48]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Charlotte, F/F, Mentions of Becky - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: When you tease Charlotte on a date, Charlotte gets you back. (But that's what you were hoping for).
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: one million words [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 70





	Fill Me

You looked over the menu, unsure of what to pick. Charlotte had taken you to a fancy restaurant - one that you had brought up before the two of you started your agreement. You had once dated her close friend, Becky, and for your last date, she had taken you to this place. Becky and you didn't work out, but remained close - occasionally teasing you about how much Charlotte and you were perfect for each other. The only thing she didn't know was that the two of you weren't dating. That Charlotte loved spending her money on you, buying you everything you've ever wanted. The only thing she wanted in return was you - which you had no problem with. There were no strings attached, and she sometimes loved sharing you with some of her friends. Before you could think further of those times, Charlotte brought you back to reality.

"Baby, have you decided on what you want tonight?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow. You bit your lip, looking back down at the menu. 

"I think I'll get the personal pizza this time, what about you?" you asked, sitting your menu down to see Charlotte smirking at you. Licking her lips, she hummed in response.

"I'm thinking about Chicken Alfredo, without the chicken." 

"Sounds good."

While eating, you came up with a good idea. "So, I was thinking about you and one of your friend's fucking me," you admit, voice low as Charlotte twirled the noodles on her fork. Stopping what she was doing to look up at you, silently edging you to go on. "Well, you _and_ Becky this time. You know how she used to fuck me, even in a busy restaurant. Kinda miss calling her _Daddy_." 

You knew you'd done it now, but her calm demeanor was very surprising. Taking a bite of your pizza, you watched as a smirk creeped up on her face.

"You're such a slutty baby, teasing Daddy at dinner like this. If we weren't in public, I'd have you over my knee. But you and I both know you'd want that."

Your jaw dropped - you weren't expecting Charlotte to say such things so casually, but she wasn't wrong. You loved when she spanked you, treated you roughly, and she loved treating you like that. One night, you asked her if she was okay with you bringing up Becky (you wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent okay with it), and she was more than okay with it. 

\---

After dinner, Charlotte's driver was waiting outside of the restaurant for both of you. The drive to the restaurant was a two hour drive, but the food was definitely worth it. As soon as he started driving, she rolled up the divider to give the two of you privacy. 

"You're in trouble baby, teasing me. You know how much I wanted to bend you over the table and take you in front of everyone?" she breathed, pulling onto her lap. "Do you feel Daddy's cock? I don't think you deserve it tonight, and it's even my _special_ one that you love so much." 

You let out a whimper, grinding against her lap. You knew which toy she was referring to, and it made you want her more. "Daddy, please. I want your cock," you pouted. Wrapping your hand around her throat as you pulled her into a kiss. Pulling your shirt off of you, Charlotte you back into a kiss as quick as she could. Unclasping your bra, she threw it onto the floor of the limo. 

"We're not going to fuck in here, sweet girl. Just gonna tease you until we're back in my place; however, I am going to spank you. Over my lap," she said, sitting up straight on the seat, she watched as you slowly laid across your lap. Before starting, she rolled the divider down. "Scott, you can turn the music up on your side." 

You felt embarrassment creep up, but as soon as the divider went back up, you felt better. "Now, (Your Name), since we're in a moving vehicle, I'm going to go easy on you. Ten spanks for teasing me, and when we get home, I'll fuck you so good with my cock. Understood? What's your safeword?"

"Safeword is 'Sky'." you said, biting your lip as she pulled your pants down to your ankles. You could feel the toy against your stomach, and you couldn't wait to be filled. Charlotte's left hand came down, pinching at your nipple as her right hand rubbed at your ass. 

"Good girl. Count for me." she said, bringing her hand down against your left ass cheek. The sting wasn't too bad, but it went straight to your core. Pressing your knees harder against the seat to keep yourself still, you let out a breathy "One, Daddy." 

The next two spanks were on your right ass cheek, Charlotte took her time, making you wait in anticipation. "Two, Three, Daddy." 

"Four, Five, Six." you gasped, trying your best to keep up with her. Knowing that if you messed up, you'd be recounting. 

"Doing so good for me, Daddy's proud of you. Good girl for me, takin' these spankings so well for me. You definitely deserve Daddy's cock." she praised, bringing her right hand to your pussy. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against your clit, she chuckled as you tried to wiggle away from her. 

"Your cunt's so swollen and soaked. Is this all for me? Or is this for _Becky_?" she teased, running harder as you let out a loud moan. Now you understood why she had her driver turn on music. 

"You! You, Daddy. You're the only one who can get me this needy." you cried out as she pulled her hand away. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth, she began to suck on it, humming in satisfaction. 

"Seven, eight, nine!" you cried out, her spanking your pussy was a surprise. You let out a whimper as she went back to rubbing your pussy. Soothing praises falling from her mouth, telling you how much of a good girl you were for her. Making sure you were okay before she continued. 

The last spank, landing on your pussy once more, but when you failed to say ten, she let it go. "Gonna make you come on my fingers, you be a good girl and ask Daddy when you're ready to." she moaned, pushing a finger into your entrance. "Do you like when I fuck you with my rings on?" 

You didn't answer her question verbally, only nodding as she slipped in a second digit. Curling her fingers, she watched as you shook as she rubbed against your g-spot. Pulling at your hair with her left hand, you let out a groan. "My baby's getting my pants all wet, dirty girl. Apologize for being a filthy whore." 

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy." you moaned, growing closer to the edge of your orgasm. You knew you needed to ask, but a part of you wanted to come without permission. 

"Sorry for what?" Rolling your hips against her legs, you knew you weren't going to be able to hold it any longer.

"Please, Daddy? I need to come, please, please!" you gasped, your orgasm him hitting you. But as fast as you were coming, Charlotte pulled her fingers out of you. Tears pricking at the corner of your eyes as your orgasm faded away.

"I didn't give you permission, nor did you answer my question. Do you want me to ruin your orgasms all night, because I will baby, and you won't get my cock."

"No, Daddy, and I'm sorry for getting your pants all wet." you whimpered as she slid three of her fingers into your soaked pussy.

"Good girl, apology accepted. You may come now, and this time, tell me when you are."

She fucked you at a hard pace, curling her fingers up to give you what you wanted. "Oh god, Daddy. Faster, harder, please!" you were desperate for more, and as Charlotte added a fourth finger, you were close to the edge once more. 

"You're taking four of my fingers, making Daddy so proud. Come on my fingers, that's it princess, you deserve this." she moaned as you came with a moan, Charlotte continued to fuck you through it. Pulling out her fingers as soon as you gripped her wrist to stop her movements. 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she cleaned them off one by one, "I will never get tired of your sweet little pussy. Come sit on my lap, let's rest until we get to my house." 

\---

Once at her house, she carried you inside. Thankful that Scott knew not to ask any questions as he wished the two of you goodnight. Charlotte placed you on the couch, before pulling her jacket off. "I'm fucking you here, can't wait any longer." she moaned, unbuttoning her dress shirt halfway. She loved fucking you half clothed while you were completely exposed. 

"Take the rest of your clothes off, and get on your knees for me." she instructed, watching intently as she kicked her shoes off. You did as you were told, pulling your pants, along with your panties. You made it to your knees, reaching up to unbuckle her belt. She pulled it out, tossing it onto the couch as you unzipped her pants. 

"If you're a good girl, gonna buy you that car you really wanted, and six things off your Amazon wishlist." she moaned as you pulled her pants down, reaching up to rub your finger against her pussy underneath the strapon. "Suck my cock, get it nice and wet." 

You stopped what you were doing to grip the base of the toy, wrapping your lips around the tip as you looked up at Charlotte. Trying your best to keep eye contact with her as you pushed yourself further down onto it. Feeling her hand snake through your hair, you relaxed your throat as she pushed you all the way on it. Your nose touching her stomach as she tapped your cheek.

"You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, do you like when I fuck your face?" she asked, and you knew she wanted an answer.

You nodded your head as best as you could, humming to let her know you loved it. "Put your hands on my thighs, and if you need me to stop either snap your fingers, or scratch the hell out of my thighs. I won't be upset if you need me to stop, understand?"

You pulled off her strap to let her know you understood what she was saying, soon after you wrapped your mouth around the toy once again. Holding your head with both of her hands, she began to fuck your mouth at a slow pace. You had to get used to it before going faster. 

Picking up her pace, Charlotte watched as your eyes watered. She always loved when you did that. As you let go of your head, she thrusted into your mouth harder - finally fucking your throat. You could do this for hours, but she didn't have the patience - not when you looked this pretty. Pulling the tube out of her pants, Charlotte kicked them off before pushing you off.

"Get on the couch, Princess. Lay on your back for me, yeah?" she breathed, walking out of the room for what you guessed was a bottle of lube. Coming back, she was still in her dress shirt, but you didn't mind. "Actually, I want you to ride my cock. Want you to work for it." 

She laid down on the couch, squirting some of the lube onto her hand and proceeded to jerk the toy off. Motioning for you to come sit on the toy, Charlotte grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her head. Straddling her strap, you sunk down on it. "You're so tight, baby, can't wait to stretch you." 

You sat still, trying your best to adjust to it. Charlotte reached up, kneading your breasts as you moved up on her strap. "That's a good girl, move when you're ready, slut." she moaned, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against your hardened nipples. 

"Daddy, please," you whined, fucking yourself slowly. Charlotte kept her eyes on you even as she let go of your breasts. You wanted her to fuck you back, fuck up into you, but you knew her better than that. She was going to make you work for it - especially since you made the comments about Becky at dinner. 

"What do you want, slut? You're begging for more even as you're fucking it? What? Your greedy little cunt needs more?" she chuckled, surprising you by fucking up into you at a rough pace. 

Holding onto your hips to keep you in one place, she fucked you harder than what she normally would. But you loved it, loved the feeling it gave when you were allowed to come. "Cock feels s'good. You fuck me _so_ good, Daddy." you praised, smirking when she let out a breathy moan. She loved when you praised her, and you were always willing to do it. 

Holding you by the waist, Charlotte picked you up and placed you on your back. She fucked into you at a bruising pace, wrapping her hand around your throat as her other one began to rub at your clit. "Do you like when I fuck you like this? Fuck you like the slut you are?" 

"Uh-huh." you gasped, your second orgasm of the night building as she snapped her hips. "Please, m'need to come." 

"Yeah? You wanna come? Do you want Daddy to come with you?" she moaned, leaning down to kiss you. You knew what she meant by that - needing it more than your own orgasm. 

"Please, please! Want you to come, want you to fill me up," you cried, as she grabbed the tube. Her lips ghosting over your ear, you moaned as you felt her breath. 

"You want Daddy to fuck you until I empty out in you? Watch it come out of that slutty little cunt? _My_ cunt?" she moaned, biting your ear lobe as you cried out 'Yes, Daddy'. Sitting up, she pulled the toy halfway out as she rubbed your clit harder. "Are you ready, baby? You ready for Daddy's come?" she moaned, and when you nodded, she squeezed the ball at the end of the tube.

Letting out a cry as the liquid filled you, coming as she picked up her pace. "You love when I fill you up? You love when Daddy makes you feel nice and full?" Charlotte fucked you through your orgasm. 

"Fuck, wish it was real." she moaned as she stilled her movements. Pulling out of you, she pushed her fingers into your cunt. "You're a good girl, so proud of you." Charlotte watched as the fake come seeped out of you. That was her favorite part - being able to see you all blissed out, she'd never get tired of it.

"You wanna go upstairs and cockwarm me tonight?" she asked, pulling you on her lap. She bit back a moan as the lube dripped down onto her thighs. 

"Yes, please." 

You smiled softly as she carried you up the stairs, you couldn't wait for round two.


End file.
